User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and my planet Planet Boyi. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hi United Planets, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, When you write articles please only use the following 2 categories, and only these ones: #Categorize by the name of the conworld #Categorize by what type of article it is (see Help:Policies). Thank you. Tel Loiryn 23:49, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, Are you ever going to write United Planets, the article, as a main page for your conworld by the same name? Tel Loiryn 14:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Tel Loiryn 22:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, Thanks for checking by with me - it means a lot. Certainly feel free to start new categories where you see fit. No one else seems to pay much attention to the categorization of their pages, so it certainly won't hurt. Besides, if it's something fresh then maybe it'll be a good thing. Just so you know, from what I can tell no one here is interested in role playing, and I don't know of anyone else here who has a demonstrated interest in new world order themed worlds. Almost no one even bothers to read anyone else's conworld. In short, this project would be ambitious indeed, but if it succeeds it'll help draw everyone on this site closer together, which is of course a good thing. Just make sure you promote the roleplay and make the project newbie-friendly, or else it'll never get anywhere. So go ahead! From what I can see of your work, I'd feel fine with any projects you might undertake - I think you're experienced with conworlding enough to make quality articles. :) Tel Loiryn 17:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hey there! Future World is a great idea! I'd like to carve out a piece of Future World for a country, if you wouldn't mind. The country I'd like to create is called the Celtic Republic, and it's made up of Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Isle of Man, Cornwall and Brittany. I'm still brainstorming the details, but I'd like to base my country on The Troubles in Ireland and Celtic nationalism. Your thoughts? I've created a country in the Nearly Real World called New Cambria. If you'd like, stop by and take a look. Have a nice day. Nkr20 04:28, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Future World Hi. I have restored my postings you have removed. I see nothing unfair them. Israel chose to side Everett's enemies, so what? It seems to be a natural response to Everett's actions against Iran and Russia — Israel is afraid that it will be the next. After all Israel and Iran are very similar countries, it took Everetti aggression to realize it. Plus there is yet one reason... But it will be a surprise :-) And about 8/8/8 commission... I did not want to elaborate that "news" too much, or it would be too long. What happened there was that the invistigation commission split in two: pro-Everetti-Georgian and pro-Russian-Ossetian. The latter accused Georgians in genocide of Ossetian and Abkhazian people, and Everettis in helping them, obviously the factions could not agree on anything. Everett refused pro-Russian "non-consensual" report to be read in UN headquarter and revoked "pro-Russian faction" members' diplomatic visas. They read their report in Geneve instead, and stated that UN headquarter has to be moved to neutral territory, while Everettis stated that having it New York City is just fine. Americans used this visa excuse in the OTL. Wait for terrorist acts. Droids provoke terrorism, but they can't save from it. — Hellerick 03:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re: New World Order Hi United Planets, I wrote an article for the project you've been working on; it's at Colorada. Please read it and tell me what you think about it. Tel Loiryn 19:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) hey there! I just started describing a new nation yesterday, and I wonder if you can add it to your Future World world. It's officially called the "Fourth Reich" by the government, but many just call it the "New German Confederation". Can you mark it on your map? It encompases Germany, Belgium, Denmark, The Netherlands, Poland, and the Russian exclave of Kalingrad. I'm still working on its history and such, but i'll probably be done before the weekend, if I don't procrastinate. Richmondappleeater 02:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! Richmondappleeater 02:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, United Planets. I was interested in forming my nation into Future Worlds and I was wondering if I could get your permission to do so. If you type Zulkavita on search, you'll find out most of the info I've done for it but I will be adding more info over (possibly) the next few weeks. Hello United Planets. I have created a nation and have started adding information, but it might take me awhile for I don't usually have to much time in my day. Its called New Lyon and If you could add it to the Future Worlds map as the Duchy of Lyon, I would very much appreciate it. It shares borders and encompases France, Spain, Portugal and Switerland. I'll be working on the history and government as much as I can.Sepctor 03:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Done the flag, it's on the Fourth Reich page now. Time to add some more history! Richmondappleeater 00:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for adding my nation, im done the flag and its on the nations page. The government type is a Oligarchy, and the Leader is Ardon Miville. Sepctor 04:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, United Planets I have created a new nation and have started adding info, although I might take a while. It's called "The New Japanese Empire". I would very much appreciate it if you added it. It encompases Japan, Eastern China, Korea and Taiwan. I would very much appreciate it if my color is a shade of red, preferably bright red. My leader is "Emperor Hayashi". The government is an Empire. Tamayomari 21:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hello United Planets, I have made a new nation and started putting info, and it may take a while to finish it. It's called "Republic of South Eastern Asia", although I have made a mistake and would like to call it Republic of South-East Asia, instead of the one i had put. I would appreciate it if you added it on the map. It includes Thailand, Loas, Vietnam, Malaysia, and Indonesia. I would also appreciate it if my area was colour was dark green. The king's name is King Setoi, and the the government type is a Monarchy. Neobender 02:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) My nation - Permission to add into Future World Hi United Planets I had made a Nation called Zulkavita and I was wondering if I could have your permission to be included into Future World. Flag Completed Hi, I have my flag completed. Now, since I'm a newcomer to Wikia (As a member), could anyone tell me guidance on a image? Okay, my flag is completed. It's on the Zulkavita page. Hello. I have edited my flag so its a little bigger. Its on the New Lyon page now. Sepctor 01:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Why the Future World is Junk Because this world is guided by your greediness, sympathies, and antipathies — and you don't even try to make it look realistic. You have divided the world into good guys and bad guys according to your personal prejudices. The bad guys are always committing crimes, only to give the good guys an excuse to conquer them. Most Americans accepted a Soviet government — because you want it. Quebecois nationalists voted to join a country where they would have less rights than in Canada — because you want it. Mexico seceded its territories — because you want it: good guys are supposed to be willing to satisfy your greediness. Everetti droids appeared out of nowhere — because you want it. They are invincible — because you want it. Russian nuclear submarines disappeared instead of roasting the East Coast — because you want it. Georgians did not commit ethnic cleansings in Ossetia and Abkhazia even though Russians failed to stop them — because you want it. Everetti aggression is bloodless — because you want it. Nobody criticises Everett for its aggression — because you want it. An Empire suspiciously similar to the Third Reich dominates the world and Israel is okay with that — because you want it. etc. etc. etc. This world is based solely on your desires. Imagine that Hitler would be given an account in ConworldWikia. I guess he would chose other name and place for Everett, but all the other aspects would be the same as in the Future World. (BTW, I don't understand why it's called "future world".) I like my San Lorenzo, but I don't try to make it look like paradise, I'm honestly telling about its negative sides. — Hellerick 05:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Yea, I guess the droids are a little cheap, and, Diagold??? 0.o Richmondappleeater 19:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) What greediness? I made a country out of parts of old countries. How is this any different than any of the other nations in Future World? You don't seem to understand that Syria and Iran ARE "bad guys". They support and fund terrorist groups such as Hezbollah, Hamas and Al Qaeda. They send Jihadist fighters into Iraq to fight against Coalition troops. This is reality. Russia invaded Georgia after Georgia invaded South Ossetia after South Ossetian extremists fired on Georgians. Everett gives more rights to it's citizens than in Canada with the exception for the legalization of marijuana. Droids did not appear out of no where. There were droids stationed in Iraqistan which traveled to Georgia. They are not invincible. They can be shot and blown up. They only destroy targets through sheer numbers and speed. Using planes to bomb their lines are an effective method to destroying them. Everett is not being agressive. It is fighting the war on terrorism. Iran committed crimes against Iraq, like in the real world, and the result was war. Russia invaded Georgia and Everett defended the country. Everett is nothing like Nazi Germany. How can you even compare the nations? There is no genocide or ethnic cleansing or oppression or racism. Everett is not invading the world and conquering everything around them. They have been in three wars. *1. Defending Iraqistan from Iran and Syria. *2. Defending Georgia from Russia. *3. Defending Israel from Hamas. Everett does not dominate anyone. Also, Everett is not a paradise. In reality though, if a nation took the time to stop being corrupt and actually did something about the issues at home, the nation could become like that of Everett. Unlike in the current U.S., Everett combats racism and discrimination, combatting groups like the Aryan Union and outlawing racism. Everett combats crime through the EDS system, a completely realistic scenario. Nanobots exist and other forms of microchips. It produces gold and diamonds, another completely realistic scenario. In the real world, in 2007, a company discovered how to produce gold. Synthetic diamonds exist and are made all the time. How is Diagold not possible? Droid combat is bloodless. They are programmed not to fire on civilians or children. They are given specific instructions on who to combat. Humans on the other hand are fallible. I'm not stopping any of the other players from doing any of these things. It's the future of the world. A new era. Have fun with it, just follow the rules. Something you couldn't very simply follow such as "control your own nation, not others". You kept making statements about my nation, saying my nation is doing things or saying things that I never said happened. You were altering my nation's information and history. You cannot control my nation. Only your own and blanks. You couldn't follow that rule and you got angry. If you don't wanna play then don't play. If you want to then follow the rules and enjoy. United Planets 23:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think I know what your problem is. Not only are you angry about not being able to disrupt my country fairly, you are obviously anti-American. You hate the United States for no good reason and just because of the fact that my country was previously American, you hate it. I don't see you complaining about any other Future World nation and how they acquired their territories. You hate America and therefore automatically hate Everett. Keep your ridiculous bigotry to yourself. I'm not arguing anymore. It's a goddamn game. United Planets 02:13, 6 February 2009 (UTC) year 2000 rule Is it ok if I right the history of my nation( as in how it developed ) before the year 2000 but the actually nation was officially created after 2000? Sepctor 01:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) That's fine. United Planets 01:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC)